Remember
by Tupsi
Summary: Como todos los días, Naruto al despertar la miró confundido, como si no la conociera. Hinata solamente sonrió dulcemente, a pesar de sentir su corazón romperse en ver que Naruto no la recordaba… como siempre. NaruHina. Un lindo y conmovedor one-shot de esta pareja tan azucarada.


**Título:** Remember

**Pareja:** Naruto y Hinata.

**Autor:** Tupsi

**Rated:** K+

**Resumen:** Como todos los días, Naruto al despertar la miró confundido, como si no la conociera. Hinata solamente sonrió dulcemente, a pesar de sentir su corazón romperse en ver que Naruto no la recordaba… como siempre. NaruHina. Un lindo y conmovedor one-shot de esta pareja tan azucarada.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Remember**

[Capítulo único]

**.**

**.**

**.**

Como toda mañana, Hinata lo miraba en silencio, paciente y con su mirada aperlada llena de amor. De ese amor sincero e incondicional.

A su lado y aún dormido, se encontraba el amor de su vida, Naruto Uzumaki, el cual se removía de un lado a otro, tratando de encontrar la posición más adecuada para seguir durmiendo. Hinata solamente se mantenía en silencio, sin mover un musculo si quiera y sin apartar la mirada sobre él.

El corazón no dejaba de latirle, como todos los días. Esperaba anhelante que el tratamiento funcionara aunque fuese un solo día. Extrañaba su sonrisa bobalicona y somnolienta, dedicándole siempre una caricia en sus mejillas sonrojadas por su contacto y que él uniera su frente con la suya, compartiendo una sonrisa los dos, cómplices. Hinata lo extrañaba tanto. Extrañaba a su Naruto.

Nuevamente Naruto se movió al otro lado, era obvio que tarde o temprano despertaría. En un intento de no ponerse a jugar con sus dedos como siempre lo hacía, Hinata comenzó a acariciar los revoltosos cabellos rubios de Naruto, sintiendo la suavidad de las hebras entre sus dedos, relajándola aunque fuese tan solo un poco antes de que él despertara.

Fue error suyo al permitirle ir a aquel viaje. Tuvo ese presentimiento pero no le hizo caso al no querer verse como una chica sobre protectora que temía por la salud de su amado. Además, era Naruto, el que siempre sonreía y al que le encantaban los retos, exponiendo su vida. Sin embargo, el error que cometió Hinata fue precisamente ese, no haber seguido su instinto femenino. Las consecuencias fueron demasiado graves.

Una lágrima, como muchas otras, quiso resbalar por sus mejillas de porcelana, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportarlas. Debía de ser fuerte. No mostrarse débil ni rota como una muñeca. Naruto de nuevo se movió y Hinata paró sus caricias.

Naruto abrió sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba en la habitación. Su primer impulso fue brusco, sentándose de golpe, mirando de un lugar a otro, como si no reconociera el lugar en el cual se encontraba. Al lado del rubio, Hinata se mantenía en silencio, esperando que los ojos azules de Naruto la miraran después de ver todo a su alrededor.

Como todos los días, Naruto al despertar la miró confundido, como si no la conociera. Hinata solamente sonrió dulcemente, a pesar de sentir su corazón romperse en ver que Naruto no la recordaba… como siempre. Pero no le importó, al contrario, se acercó hasta él y tomó su rostro entre sus mejillas, mirando con profundidad aquellos ojos azules que por el momento se encontraban confundidos y asustadizos.

— ¿Q-Quién eres? –preguntó temeroso, como un pequeño niño.

— Mi nombre es Hinata. Hinata Hyûga –contesto sin perder la sonrisa.

— ¿H-Hinata? –Naruto parpadeó sorprendido.

— Asi es. Pero tú siempre me llamas Hina-chan. ¿Lo recuerdas, Naruto-kun? –ansiosa y esperanzada, Hinata acercó más su rostro con el de Naruto, esperando que este le diese su respuesta.

La mueca de Naruto era clara señal que hacía lo posible por recordarla. Fruncía el ceño y abría sus labios como si quisiera decirle algo pero al final ninguna palabra salía de estos.

Y Hinata nuevamente sonrió otra vez. Una sonrisa triste pero hermosa. Acarició con suavidad la mejilla de Naruto y unió sus frentes, como todas las mañanas. Una costumbre que a ella nunca se le olvidaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Estos somos tú y yo en la secundaria.

Le mostró Hinata a Naruto la fotografía que apuntaba con su dedo índice. En aquella imagen sobresalían él y ella, vestidos con el uniforme escolar. Naruto la tenía abrazada por los hombros y ella, siendo tan penosa como siempre no pudo evitar sonrojarse por el contacto del rubio. Naruto aparecía con su sonrisa, limpia y amplia, como un sol resplandeciente que salía cada mañana.

En aquellos tiempos se dio cuenta que su admiración por Naruto era algo más. Su corazón que siempre latía nervioso, después comenzó a bombardear con más fuerza. Más de una vez Hinata soñó por esos tiempos que Naruto era el que le daba su primer beso y le quitaba la virginidad a sus labios.

La joven ojiluna alzó su mirada para ver que Naruto se encontraba concentrado en la imagen, tocando con sus propios dedos el rostro suyo y el de ella. Tomó su mano entre las suyas, sorprendiendo a Naruto que la miró enseguida. Como respuesta, Hinata le sonrió tímidamente, y su corazón se alegró de que Naruto le respondiera, aún temeroso.

La luz de los rayos del sol iluminaba todo el departamento. Ya era tarde, suponía Hinata. En la contestadora automática todavía descansaban los últimos 10 mensajes que Ino, Kurenai-sensei, Sakura, Neji y Hanabi le habían dejado tan solo el día de ayer. Todos estaban preocupados, y su profesora de Lengua, Kurenai-sensei, lo estaba más al no verla asistir a la universidad a la que iba. Había perdido la cuenta de los días en que había dejado de ir a la escuela a seguir con sus estudios, incluso tuvo la posibilidad de darse de baja pero Hanabi ni Kurenai-sensei se lo permitieron.

Los amigos de Naruto frecuentemente lo visitaban, para que los reconociera aunque fuese unos minutos por lo menos. Y lo conseguían, y eso le alegraba el corazón a Hinata, sin embargo, al día siguiente se repetía la misma historia.

Naruto poseía amnesia. Un gran golpe en su cabeza, precisamente en la parte de la nuca fue la que lo provoco. Hinata dio gracias al cielo que él hubiese sobrevivido. Pero tener a Naruto a su lado tuvo un costo demasiado alto, y eso fue la amnesia de él.

**.**

**.**

_Hinata entró apresuradamente hasta donde se encontraba la habitación de Naruto, con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Al recibir la llama de parte de Kushina-san la hizo salir de su aula para apresurarse e irlo a ver. _

_Cada tarde lo hacía, esperando que Naruto despertara de la coma en la cual había caído. A pesar de que no tuviese tanto tiempo dormido, para ella era una tortura enorme no verlo despierta ni escuchar sus palabras que la habían salvado en su niñez cuando estuvo a punto de caer en la tristeza y la oscuridad al pensar que nadie la quería. Fue Naruto la primera persona que con una sonrisa la hizo cambiar. No un cambio sencillo porque no lo hizo de la noche a la mañana. Se esforzó por hacerlo y la fuente de inspiración de Hinata fue Naruto._

_Todos estaban ahí. Kushina-san estaba entre los brazos de Minato-san, el cual le acariciaba su cabello con infinita ternura pero con sus ojos humedecidos mientras que la pelirroja mayor soltaba quejidos de profundo dolor. Al ver los padres de Naruto de esa manera, Hinata de inmediato pensó lo peor._

_Pero al mirar hacia la camilla, vio a Naruto, mirarla igual que ella a él. Solo que había una gran diferencia. Los ojos de Naruto parecían vacíos, como si al mirarla no sintiera nada por ella ni recordara. Eso fue un golpe demasiado fuerte para el corazón de Hinata._

**.**

**.**

Y asi como ese golpe, vinieron unos más duros que otros. Pero Hinata no se rendía, Naruto le enseñó eso y lo decepcionaría si ella renunciaba.

Hinata cerró el álbum de fotos al sentir la caricia de Naruto sobre sus cabellos. Al fin lo tenía de vuelta, por tan solo unas horas pero para ella eran suficientes. Cerró sus ojos, sintiendo los brazos de él rodearla, encerrándola en un posesivo abrazo. Sintió también que su cuello era humedecido, pero con las lágrimas de Naruto.

— Perdóname… Hinata. Perdóname –musito él, con su voz rota. Como la de un niño disculparse por haber roto un plato —. Perdón por hacerte tanto… tanto daño.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte, Naruto-kun –murmuro ella, con sus ojos aperlados humedecidos pero con una sonrisa ligera —. Mientras sigas a mi lado, yo… yo soportaré lo que pueda.

— Pero no asi, Hinata –la apretó más contra su pecho. En sus momentos de lucidez era cuando todo regresaba a él. Todos y cada uno de los momentos que compartió al lado de Hinata.

Era lo mismo siempre para él. Despertarse y no tener idea en donde se encontraba. Era frustrante no recordar nada sobre él. Naruto podía recordar su nombre, los días del año e incluso como escribir y todo lo demás, pero no recordaba a Hinata, y no solamente a ella, sino a ninguna otra persona con la que él compartió su niñez, juventud y su vida hasta el día de hoy. Y lo más importante era que la estaba hiriendo.

Ya más de una vez le había dicho que lo abandonara, que buscara otro amor. Naruto no quería condenar a Hinata en una vida llena de sufrimiento, que en cada mañana él no la recordara. Hinata podría ser buena ocultándolo, pero hasta él sabía lo mucho que sufría. Sin embargo, Hinata se negaba a abandonarlo. Seguía a su lado a pesar de su amnesia y eso solamente le hacía sentir un gran regocijo en su corazón en comprobar que el amor de Hinata era fuerte.

Pero también, ese amor era doloroso. Naruto escondía su rostro bañado de saladas en la curva del cuello, y Hinata solamente le acariciaba el cabello. No, ella no quería que Naruto llorara porque también ella lloraba al verlo asi. El Naruto que ella conocía no se rendía, no lloraba, siempre sonreía. Y eso quería.

Nunca lo iba abandonar, no hasta que fuese el mismo Naruto quien se lo ordenara. Cuando no viese en los ojos azules de Naruto ningún rastro de amor o cariño, ella tomaría sus maletas y se iría. Pero no ahora. Porque como cada mañana, a pesar de que Naruto despertara asi, sin recordarla, mirándole como si fuese una desconocida, Hinata le demostraría y le enseñaría una linda sonrisa en su rostro, presentándose y recordarle que siempre le llamaba "Hina-chan" de cariño. Y también, uniendo sus frentes.

Era muy doloroso mantener ese amor entre él y ella, pero también era muy hermoso recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que la fueron uniendo al lado de Naruto. Hinata era consciente que en su camino del amor habría muchos obstáculos, pero como un jugador los esquivaría y seguiría adelante.

Y en este caso, la **amnesia **de Naruto era un obstáculo difícil pero no imposible. Tenía paciencia y ella estaría a su lado, ayudándolo a recordarla y a recordar a los demás. Muchos se habían rendido, pero Hinata no lo hacía.

No lo hacía porque Naruto fue quien se lo dijo. Cuando uno quería alcanzar su sueño no había atajos, fue Naruto quien lo dijo y esa era una de las palabras que a Hinata le gustaban más de él.

Porque mientras Naruto le dijera, a pesar de ser tan solo unos minutos de lucidez, "Te amo", ella seguiría a su lado, mostrándola una y otra vez hasta, él se lo permitiera, el lazo que los unía; contándole mil y un veces su historia; diciéndole todos aquello sueños que aún no cumplían los dos, pero que en un futuro no muy lejano los harían. Hinata siempre tomaría la mano de Naruto y le diría que lo amaba con la misma intensidad al igual que la primera vez. Su amor por él no había disminuido un poco, al contrario, seguía creciendo día a día.

Y no importaba las veces que su corazón gritara y llorara de dolor al ver que la misma historia se repetía, cada mañana, Hinata siempre estaría a su lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y tal como las otras veces, Naruto la miraba confundido y temeroso, y Hinata solamente sonrió dulcemente, atrayendo el rostro de él hacia el de ella, con sus mejillas húmedas a causa de las lágrimas pero con su corazón dispuesto a seguir, no importando todo lo que tendría que toparse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Pues aquí ya he subido mi primer NaruHina. Al hacerlo confieso que estaba sensible. Mucho a decir verdad.

El resultado me tiene satisfecha, he logrado mezclar mis sentimientos con este relato. Espero haber mostrado ese sincero amor que Hinata le posee a Naruto, ese que a mí tanto me encanta y admiro.

Esta pequeña historia nació cuando mi amiga me hizo esta pregunta: "Si el gran amor de tu vida cada mañana al despertar, no te recordara. ¿Tú seguirías a su lado?" la respuesta obviamente no la tengo ahora porque no he conocido el amor, pero si yo estuviese en los zapatos de Hinata y en tales situaciones mi respuesta sería un afirmativo y claro "Si".

Ay… el NaruHina es tan cálido y lindo. Son tan lindos.

Espero que no me arrojen tomatazos, con reviews me conformo.

Con toda mi alma espero que les guste este one-shot de esta pareja que me encanta, sobre todo con todo lo que en la manga de Naruto ha pasado.

Hasta la próxima.

**Tupsi **fuera.


End file.
